hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Britain
Ancient Britain was the birthmother to England and his brothers. She is close friends with Gaul and Iberia, but it's hard to dislike her after her annoying nature has become endearing, and so she has very few non-political enemies. Personality Although she is a very nice person, her list of bad points is by no means small. She is fun to be around, but this can tip over into childishness, and she doesn't like making tough decisions. Her coping strategy is to fold her emotions up inside of her, and act like a horny four-year-old for the longest time possible. Appearance Her appearance is unlike anyone with a canonical appearance in the anime, although similar to fan descriptions of Scotland. She has incredibly curly ginger hair, which most of the time she forgets to brush, either in two braids or hanging loose to her shoulders. Her face and shoulders are covered in freckles, and her eyes are a slightly paler green than England's. She wore robes at times, such as her cameo with Ancient Rome in Episode 18 of the anime, but her real clothes are that of a celtic warrior. Relations Ancient Gaul Gaul is Britannia's older sister, and mother of France and Spain. The two were very close growing up, but often clashed with one another due to their similar stubbornness (A trait that their children seem to have inherited) Ancient Iberia The last member of the trio that also includes Gaul, Britannia had a crush on her for quite a long time before realising that she was in love with Carthage and moved on. They both enjoy art, and will often paintp together. Ancient Scandia Britannia's latest and longest lasting crush, she manages to pretend quite well that Britannia doesn't exist. Although she does feel a sort of annoyed affection toward her, she would rather die than admit it. Her and Germania often have lunch together and complain about their respective 'friends', Brit and Rome. Ancient Rome She does care for Rome, as she does for all of the ancients, but outwardly, she switches between being extremely affectionate and blaming him for just about ever bad thing ever to have happened. By now, he knows she doesn't mean it. She also occasionally acts as his unwanted wing-woman. Ancient Greece Their personalities mean that they generally clash heads, although Britannia is generally able to laugh it off while Greece seethes nearby. She tries to be civil to Greece for Gaul's sake. However, Greece is naturally a very hard person to befriend, and Britannia doesn't have much interest in trying. England Ancient Britannia's son takes after Saxony (England's childhood friend), whom she thinks is a bad influence. Despite being vulgar at times, England does show respect for his mother, as he tries all that he can to be just like her as well as his brothers. Wales Ancient Britannia's kindest child would do anything to please her or his siblings, but she only knew him for a very short time. Scotland Ancient Britannia's oldest son, who it seems takes most of the genes from her, as he's always independent and brave. (as well as always willing to sleep with anything with a hole) Northern Ireland Twin brother to Ireland, who often sees England as the laughing stock of the entire family. The child most rebellious towards Britannia. Ireland Twin sister of Northern Ireland, who always does what her mother tells her. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ancients Category:Female Charecters Category:British Isles